1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system of providing personalization information on goods, and in one embodiment to a method and system for personalizing tickets and the like with an image of the customer who is intended to present himself/herself for use of the ticket.
2. Discussion of the Background
Numerous electronic transactions occur daily where consumers purchase goods and services in advance of when the good or service is intended to be used. For example, various travel agencies and event promoters sell tickets, in person, on-line or over the phone, prior to the ticket actually being used. Examples of such tickets include airline tickets, bus tickets, train tickets, concert/show tickets, and sporting event tickets (including tickets for the Olympics).
In addition, people have become increasingly interested in security after the attacks of 9/11. Additional screening at airports is not uncommon, and sometimes even at other locations, e.g., train stations, bus depots, and entertainment venues such as sporting events and concerts. At such screenings, security personnel often examine a person's identification (e.g., driver's license or passport) and verify that they are holding a ticket for the current day and location or event. However, tickets are not overtly connected to their intended users.